


to you, from your love interest

by thronebreaker



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thronebreaker/pseuds/thronebreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hearts' Day" letters sent from every LI to their romanced Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From The Iron Bull

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted to my tumblr.](http://bonnysims.tumblr.com/tagged/davalentines) All of them. Allll of them.

_[The letter has been folded over several times and wrapped in leather to keep it dry.]_

Hey, kadan _._  Sorry I can’t be there for Hearts’ Day - we got four leagues into the Coast before I realised: “well, shit.” Giving this to Stitches - he’s got the longest legs - and hitting him on the ass so hard he’ll be giving this to you cross-eyed. But, on time. Do you even celebrate this? Ah, fuck it if you don’t. You can throw this out and yell at me later. 

Everyone sends their regards and all. Krem told me to tell you hey from him specifically. So, picture him, lying out on a bench, waving a small bottle and going “Chief! Me too. By name.” Little bit slurred. We weren’t getting drunk on the job, promise. Just getting drunk with loot from the job.

I’m not there to loosen you up for the next while, so you look after yourself. Waste time. You’re fucking indestructible, boss. Doesn’t mean you can’t make yourself a blanket fort at the end of a hard day. Yeah, I know you do that. Of course I know you do that.  _I_ do that.  

I used to… click into gear. A lot. Even with you, but you get that. After we fucked up Corypheus, I thought, I can say or do anything and compromise nothing. Tal-Vashoth make their own consequences. Now I’m thinking it’s got to do with being in a good place. The Inquisition. The Chargers. With you,kadan. So, thanks.

I’m not always so tensed up now. Guess I learned you don’t just protect something by fighting beside it. Fighting’s still fantastic. I just love you, too.

— Bull


	2. From Sera

Hey you ❤

You know what I realised while you’ve been footslogging around the Storm Coast? You won’t be back until after Heart’s Day. ~~You’re a~~ Miss you.

So, nicked one of Leliana’s ravens. Found out you can’t really do that, they only listen to her. Told General Uptight I’d fix his desk if he lent me one of his messengers for messaging! Sorted. And yeah, I will get round to the desk-fixing. What matters is getting this to the stinky coast so you’ve got something to smile about.

Thanks for being you. And ~~thanks for~~ I can be me, even being loud or not making sense until I’m finished talking. I’m always me though — I mean you don’t look at me like I’m weird even when I know I’m being weird. Bet under that “fancy beige pyjamas, clever glowy hand” stuff you’re at least half as weird as me, but you’re twice as good about it. Good at everything, you are.

> Everyone reckons Hearts’ Day is either the worst or the best  
>  I know they’re wrong, it’s just a day like the rest  
>  'Cause I still want to kiss  
>  My lovely Miss Inquis  
>  They’re saying she’s Andraste’s, but I’m the blessed.

  
One bit rhymed so I made it into a ~~lime rhyme.~~ Limerick. ~~Shit.~~

Come back with all your bits.  
Sera

_[Underneath is a drawing of Sera and the Inquisitor eating heart-shaped cookies.]_


	3. From Dorian

_Amatus,_

There’s stories about you and I, don’t you know. You, and also myself. Seperately! As opposed to the usual “Tevinter corrupts The Herald of Andraste” scandal. Spread the news. For my part, at least a third of Qarinus is aflutter with the rumour of my return. Then, I’ve heard of an almost encyclopedic collection of tomes that biograph you, from the moment you stepped out of the Fade to the moment you pushed Corypheus back in. _"The Trials of the Herald of Andraste"_. It was published so fast I’d almost believe Varric had been working on it, if it wasn’t as dreadfully written as it is. Maybe Phillipe Gregor just waited until we had indeed _won_ before spending money on the printing. Authors and their expenses, you understand.

Unofficially, there’s a price on the head of anyone caught with it here. I thought you’d like that. I miss you, but I’m not willing to risk my (precious) neck just to reminisce, so I haven’t read it yet. Oh, humour me and disregard the pathetic tone of this letter, would you?

Despite your insistence on throwing yourself into danger at every opportunity, I know my heart is safe with you. I’ve no worry that you’ll be anything less than exultant upon my return. You see, prophets and heralds, historically speaking, inspire fanaticism or fear. They go back and forth on the Maker’s holy pendulum. At the thought of you, people fall to their knees. When I think of you… I trust you, amatus. It’s important to me that you know: you are not hard to love. Nor am I, of course, what a lovable pair we are! Josephine always tells me so.

Try not to change the South too drastically while I’m gone. I’d only just grown fond.

_Always,  
Dorian._

Postscript., I’ve been informed that this will arrive on Hearts’ Day. What a merry coincidence. Fingers crossed, then, that I receive similar.


	4. From Josephine

_[The letter is lightly scented with marjoram and sweetberry perfume, and has been clipped to an stack of confidential papers.]_

Happy Hearts’ Day to the fine Inquisitor. ❤  
At least I do hope this is delivered on time.

In most well-educated circles, you do not strike through words in a letter. You draft the letter many times before you write it, down to the very flourishes of your cursive, so that the one you write is perfect. Not doing so could lose you your fingers in Orlais. If any mistake is made, you get fresh vellum and begin again. Oh, you cannot imagine the amount of vellum I have discarded today. I thought I would be experienced enough to be well-suited to writing love letters, but it seems my experience extends only to forgeries!

Here is what you’re missing: for today I had personally ordered the finest wine in all Orlais, a platter of local delicacies from each of our Holds, five thick cashmere quilts, and at Leliana’s suggestion, a basket of nugs. (You can guess which is a jest, but you will be wrong.) I write this to you with a full stomach and warm toes.

There is such strength in being compassionate not only for cases of emotional barter. I had not been too confident in this until I met you. You are brave in your affection, and I always expect it to have some ramifications, but any are yet to appear. I will always be by your side, for the Inquisition, for my gratitude, and also for myself — I am very greedy about you! To a flaw, I should think.

Truly, it is such a pity we can’t spend Hearts’ Day together — but in Antiva we celebrate Hearts’ Day in Justinian, so I’m not as heartbroken as you expect me to be. 12 Justinian, to be precise.

Much love,  
Josephine Montilyet


	5. From Cullen

_[The letter is tucked between the day's reports.]_

Inquisitor,

I've been smiling all day for my luck: there is a holiday that _obligates_ me write an indulgent letter to you. I'm unsure if you celebrate it, or if for you it falls on another day of the year? Heart's Day is a Fereldan custom; I have never felt endeared to it. This year I find myself feeling differently.

Customarily, I am to express my affection.

I know that when you take a moment for yourself you find your accomplishments lacking. In truth, your accomplishments cannot be measured. And as you are made to give so much; you could have forgotten yourself. It would be understandable. I promise that there has been no such oversight. Though I cannot spend today with you, I'd like for you to be reminded most of all that nothing could diminish your brilliance, and nothing but your own choices has cultivated it.

And for my half... If you do not know exactly how you make me feel, I must have failed somewhere. I love you. If we never fought another day, if you moved the Inquisition across Thedas, if we retired to a cottage far from rifts and demons and never spoke of the Inquisition again... Whatever comes next, I will remain as I am; a confidence I'd never been familiar with before all this. Thank you for being patient with an impatient man.

We have been too busy lately to have even a moment alone together. But, as it is a holiday... Should you not be occupied tonight, would you join me in my quarters? Else I will inevitably come to yours and distract you. (Or tomorrow, if you'd prefer.)

Yours, Cullen


	6. From Cassandra

I’ve been walking the halls convinced that I will turn a corner and be set upon by a delivery boy brandishing flowers. Last Hearts’ Day was surprising enough, and you were present for that. Regardless, I wish you were still here now. I would not like to be surprised on Hearts’ Day without you beside me to shove, and I do not like the idea of not hearing from you at all. You can see how these things conflict, can’t you. I talked you into going on this excavation at all, and then you did not take me with you.

I have never met anyone like you in all my life. I believe you may even be more than what I have made of you. You celebrate a love for me that I’ve realise I should harbour towards myself, as well. I once thought it necessary to be so hard on myself. I did not enjoy it, but when has duty ever been enjoyable? But there is a duty to oneself. Wearing oneself thin starves the soul we owe to the Maker. There’s less pressure upon me to hasten toward my goals, to hurt myself and ignore it. Each day is an accomplishment in itself if we keep our goals in sight and in mind.

Spending my evenings with you after days filled with work is the only pleasure I would never feel guilty for. So I will see to my duties, and hope for the moon to linger in the sky on the night of your return.

— Cassandra

 _[Hastily written on the back of the envelope, in a different ink:_ ** _“I told you no books_!”** ]


	7. From Solas

_To The Inquisitor; the Herald of Andraste ex officio:_

Hopefully that salutation will deter anyone thinking to peek in on a racy love letter.  
This week, you have decided to brave the Wastes, merciless as they are, without a support mage present. I will not hold a grudge. You may never return at all, having been swallowed whole by a bloodthirsty Varghest for your foolishness. I will not hold a grudge. Instead I will dutifully keep you informed:

Instigating a ruckus over the arrow tournament, Sera was ejected from the inn twice. Leliana’s crows are no less cacophonic than when you left. Sweet nothings and gifts have been exchanged all week, leading up to Hearts’ Day, a Fereldan custom. You are missing it, vhenan. The wind itself is warm. And the infirmary you set plans for has been coming along with due efficiency.

Unlike that of many raised to a status such as yours, the determination in you is not blighted with destruction. Your will is separate from your position and from any magical or physical prowess. It is a will of the self, formed from hardship, as well as your actions during respites. The world has set a hard grip on your spirit; like the blood beneath a bruise, it will continue to flush brighter. You will endure a great deal, and that strength will not cost you your self. Let this knowledge bolster you through anything unexpected.

I have forsaken journeys through the Fade for dreams of you. Return soon, please.

_[Attached to the letter is a lead sketch folded neatly: The door to Solas’ atrium has a glowing fissure in the middle, with flowers growing through.]_


	8. From Blackwall

This letter should find you before nightfall on Hearts’ Day at the latest. If it comes earlier, that’s more than fine by me. Just read this whenever you have time.

Weisshaupt’s coming along. Everything had better be going fine at Skyhold. Whenever we leave that place I feel like it’s going to disappear in a snowstorm by the time I’m back, and now I’m just thinking of how you’d rip it down if you got one more letter from a noble you thought was mocking you. Maybe you’ve just set up a permanent settlement on the tavern roof with Sera. That’d do both of you good. Popular destination for the bold and endearing.

Since your last letter, I wasn’t sure how you were. You’ve always got a lot on your plate, but if things are getting to be too much, everyone’s got open ears for you. If it’s a lot, you can confide one thing per person. The commander would have good advice if you think you’re reaching capacity, Sera sucks up all the bad energy in a room just by opening her mouth, and Cole can… well, you could probably go to him about anything, if you’d like.

You make me want to be a better man. I know you say I already am, so maybe wanting to be something starts you on your way to it as long as you’re making the right choices. You feel the same sometimes — I know you do. With this mantle on your shoulders… You start things. You do things, you say things, and it’s for others first, not yourself. I hope when you’re alone, you know you’ve always been somebody. Not just now. If I might be presumptuous — I don’t know if you’ve ever been as important to a single person as much as you are to me, in the way you are to me. And every day, I’ll try to be worthy of bearing a love for someone so significant.

With you in my thoughts,  
Blackwall.


End file.
